The investigators propose the continuation of their pre- and postdoctoral training program in Environmental Biostatistics (EB) in the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Rollins School of Public Health, Emory University. In the current program, trainees develop and apply statistical and computational approaches applied in the environmental sciences, with particular themes involving Statistics for Environmental Policy (SEP) and Quantitative Disease Ecology (QDE). Emory's location is ideal for continuation of the program due to the strong interdisciplinary research programs already in place in these areas. In addition, several recent developments at Emory University since the initial funding of the EB program both expand and strengthen the institutional support and environment for the successful program. Most importantly, the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics at Emory has embarked in a period of targeted growth in the area of Bioinformatics (and in fact expanded its departmental name to reflect this emphasis) with multiple new hires recruited under new department leadership and key strategic investment. This growth offers an opportunity to enhance the current training program through the addition of a new theme area in the area of High-Throughput Environmental Data (HTED). In addition, the Department of Environmental Health in the Rollins School of Public Health has also undergone rapid growth including hires in environmental epidemiology and disease ecology, enhanced research space, as well as a new doctoral research program. Given these developments, the investigators propose an expanded (but still focused) training program involving three pre-doctoral and two postdoctoral trainees drawing on Emory's continued strength in the fields of environmental science into the next funding period and beyond.